Interruptions
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie try to enjoy some time alone together but things do not go as planned. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Interruptions

"I love you." Nick said as he kissed his wife's neck softly.

"I love you too." She whispered.

This was the first time in a while that they had the chance to be intimate. With the new baby and the other two kids they were very busy, and when they did manage to get time alone together they usually ended up just going to sleep because they were both exhausted. Tonight though all three kids were asleep and so they took the opportunity to make time for one another.

It was just getting good when they heard "Mama." Coming from Jasmine's room.

Jackie sighed as she untangled her hands from Nick's and then got up.

"Hi sweetheart." She said as she walked into her daughter's room.

"Me cowd." Jasmine said.

"You're cold?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." The little girl said.

"Ok come on let's go get you another blanket then." Jackie said.

Jasmine excitedly got out of bed and followed Jackie out to the hallway to the linen closet where the blankets were kept.

"Which one do you want?" Jackie asked.

"Horsey one." Jasmine replied as she pointed to the blanket with the horses on it.

Jackie grabbed the blanket and then walked back into Jasmine's room with Jasmine right behind her.

"Get back in bed goofball." Jackie said with a laugh when Jasmine just stood by the edge of her bed.

Jasmine scampered into bed, Jackie tucked her in and then laid the horse blanket on top of her legs. Jasmine smiled softly.

"Good night sweetheart, sleep good, mommy loves you." She said as she leaned down and gave the little girl a soft kiss on the head.

"Night night mama." Jasmine said.

Jackie smiled and then walked out of her room.

"Now where were we?" Jackie asked once she was back in her own bed.

"I think I was doing this." Nick said as he again started kissing her neck.

Just seconds later the baby started to wail. Jackie again got out of bed and this time wandered into the baby's nursery.

"It's ok baby girl." Jackie said as she reached into the crib and picked up the baby.

Jackie looked at the clock

"You're probably hungry huh?" Jackie said as she walked down the stairway and into the kitchen so she could prepare the baby's bottle.

When the bottle was prepared she carried the baby and the bottle back upstairs and into the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair. After the baby had been fed and burped she fell back asleep. Jackie laid her back down in her crib, kissed her cheek softly and then went back to her own room.

"Everything ok?" Nick asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah, she was just hungry." Jackie said.

Nick began to kiss her lips passionately but just minutes later the baby started to wail again.

"My turn." Nick said as he got up.

He took a couple of steps and then turned back around "Right now Houston is my favorite child." He said with a grin.

Jackie laughed, she knew he was obviously just kidding.

"Hi sweetie, what's the matter?" He asked as he stepped into the nursery.

"Wow." He said as he got closer to the infant, he now knew what was wrong, his nose was telling him.

"You're mommy dodged a bullet this time." He said with a smile as he changed her stinky diaper.

"Feel better?" He asked the infant in a whisper when he was all done.

"Your mommy is lucky your daddy has a strong stomach or she might have had to get up again." He told his baby girl.

Although she wasn't asleep he laid her gently back down in her crib and turned on her mobile. He hoped that she would just fall back asleep, but he took three steps away from the crib and she started to fuss.

"Alright, alright, it's ok, I'll hold ya." He said as he went back over to her crib and picked her up.

He carried her over to the rocking chair and sat down. He stared at her and smiled, she was so precious and so little. Nick could tell she was trying not to fall asleep, but eventually her pretty blue eyes closed.

Nick sat there with her in his arms for about five more minutes after she fell asleep, he thought about how fast time flew by, it seemed like just yesterday Jasmine was this age.

He carried the now sleeping baby back over to her crib and laid her down.

"Goodnight Johnna, I love you." He whispered and then he walked out of the room.

"Ok honey now where…." He said as he walked back into the master bedroom but stopped midsentence when he saw that she was fast asleep.

He sighed as he crawled into bed.

_The sacrifices of being a parent_. He thought to himself but even as he thought it he smiled, each and every sacrifice that he made for his children was worth it, there was absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for them.

He wrapped his arm around Jackie and quickly fell asleep himself.

The End!

**Note: I just want to take this moment to thank all the people who continuously read my stories, you all are the reason why I write! I also want to thank all of you that take the time to review! I love hearing what people think of my stories!**

I am also looking for story line ideas that I can turn into a longer story. Anything involving Nick and Jackie would work! If you have ideas just send me a P.M.


End file.
